Academy Days
by GEM8
Summary: New Chapter! Lee and Kara go the Academy and experience life along with family and friends. First attempt at an OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore et al. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having fun.**

**Authors Note: This is but no means my first fan fiction; it is however my first BSG fic, and the idea is a bit of a departure for me. The only thing I own in this story is the character of Lauren "Wild Card" Myers.**

**Title: Academy Days**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback. Feedback will keep me writing please send it good, or bad. Flames will be used to make popcorn. T**

**Date: April 6, 2005**

**Characters: Lee, Kara, Lauren and eventually the ensemble**

**Story Timeline: Pre-Mini for right now**

**Spoilers: Mini and Season 1**

**Summary: Lee, Kara and Lauren's journey through the academy and flight school, their first assignments and their lives and relationships (friendships and otherwise)**

**Chapter 1**

I feel as though I was born to fly. Both of my parents and my Gods Father are members of the Colonial Fleet. I was raised with the itch to fly; it was instilled in me at a young age. Now, here I am standing here in front of a Raptor, waiting. I would have probably fallen over in pure nervous exhaustion if it weren't for Lee. Lee Adama and I have been friends forever; our fathers are best friends, and William Adama is my aforementioned Gods father. His was also my father's wingman and Commanding Officer. It stands to reason that Lee, Zac and I are friends almost family. We were practically raised together.

Lee and I entered the Academy war college together. Our exploits were much like thought of our fathers. Hot pilots run in families- or so I've been told. "Myers your, up next."

"Yes, Sir." The flight instructor steps away towards the Raptor I begin to step out of line but Lee put a hand on my shoulder

"Lauren, Remember, what Dad said on the phone last night "Easy on the throttle up and take off that's were they'll throw the loops. You'll do great."

"I remember thanks." I look back and give him a warm smile as I head for the bird. I'm a good pilot or at least I would like to think so but I do have a problem at times with take off in the raptors. I am very happy when that part of my check ride is over- hell I'm happy when the whole fraking thing is over. I walk away confident that I will be receiving a spot in Vipers I'm also confident that Lee and Kara Thrace my brothers in arms will be joining me there.

I had to burn of some adrenaline after the final check ride so I went back to the dorm and put of my sweats and decided to go for a run. Lee decided he was going to take a shower instead. We all had to wait and see what the flight instructors' decisions were. In two hours we were to report in full Cadet uniform to the flight locker room, open the locker, and see what color card we pulled. Red, you repeated basic flight blue, you were on your way to vipers and another six months of specialized training.

"Lauren"

Kara Thrace run up beside her bunkmate "Did you see if they posted the time yet?"

" We go down in an hour or so. I'm too nervous to do it alone. I'm waiting for Lee. I want to see if he made it first. You can come with us."

"I will but, Lauren correct me if I'm wrong. Your father and Lee's were both viper pilots right? Kara stopped run and face the short brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. It's how the families met. Our families still live close together I went to high school with Lee and his brother. Lee's parents are like a second family. What's your point?

The point Lauren is that you were born to fly. I feel the same way we, the three of us we were born to fly.

"I sure hope your right Kara." We end up outside the dorms and decided to go in and get showers before we had to report. I walked up to my bunkroom and opened the door. I was surprised to find Lee sitting on the chair next to my bunk, already dress. "Come on "Wild Card" were gonna be late.

I walk over to my locker next to the bunk and give him a smile. "Don't worry Apollo, I'm sure you'll get your wings."

"What daddy always wanted."

I snap around to face him at this comment "Come off it Lee."

"Oh, Come on Lauren. Like you don't see it."

I pull my uniform off its hanger "I'll never understand you Lee."

"I just see him now commanding his Battlestar, leaving mom alone, pushing Zac to get the good grades in school so he can become a man and get in that viper."

As I button the last few buttons on the jacket of my uniform I sit down next to Lee. "I think you're being hard on yourself and him to, he's your father. He wants the best for his children.

Lee stares me in face with those Adama eyes and takes my hand "He hasn't been around much."

"No. I know. Frak, I've lived it, or have you forgotten."

"Never" He says with a squeeze of my hand.

"All I'm saying is you know you're a good pilot; I know I'm good at it too. It's in our blood Lee. Why do you think the flight instructor calls me "Wild Card?"

"I don't have to think about that Lauren Myers, if I were flying I'd want a "Wild Card" up my sleeve and you're just that fraking good." He and I both laugh at that. Next thing we know there is a knock on the bunkroom door. "Come one you two we're going to be late. Kara reminds us as she turns around and starts walking to the main door. Lee and I stand up and straighten our uniforms, take off at a jog, to catch up.

We stood waiting anxiously with the rest of our classmates when the flight instructors walked in. We all stood at attention.

"As you were. Today is the day nuggets. You either move on or move out. Let's review red cards or blue cards will be hung inside each of your lockers. Red means you go back to basic. The blue card means you move on. If you receive a blue card, you will move on to Vipers. Any Questions?"

The room was silent no one had any questions the truth was there weren't a lot of first timers in the room Most of us came from military families and those that didn't had spent enough nights play cards and swapping stories to know how it worked.

"I'll leave you to it then. I would just like to say that this is one of the finest classes I have had the pleasure to work with. Some of you will walk out of here today and join the viper training squad. Some of you will walk out of here and head for your first round of command simulations before your first assignment Others will do both. You are all fine cadets and wherever your career takes you we are lucky to have as members of the Colonial Fleet. The flight instructor snapped to attention and gave us all a crisp salute. We all followed suit. He left a few moments later and people began to open their lockers those that where cut filed out the disappointment written on their faces those that made it collapsed onto the locker room bench in pure exhaustion

Lee, Kara and I stood in front of our lockers. Waiting for someone to make a move.

"This is stupid. We should just open the door and move on." Kara says

"I think she's right. It's more nerve racking just standing here waiting for someone to make a move. I mean it's not like it's going to bite us or anything. What'd say Lee?"

"I think you two are right. Let's open on three." Lee put his on the latch to his locker "One."… and then nothing.

Kara was standing next to me. We were both in the same position I looked over at Lee in the silence and rolled my deep brown eyes at him, he gave me that sad puppy look and I gave in "Two." I said almost inaudibly Kara finished off the count down with a louder "Three" and we all opened the locker and collapsed on the bench at the same time. Kara looked at me, and then back to her locker eyes wide. I looked at her and then to Lee and back to my locker. Lee followed much the same pattern. I looked quickly around the locker room, it seemed that while Lee, Kara and I were in our own little world everyone had left. We were the last three people in the room. The three of us looked at each other for a moment and then did the only thing we could think of. "WhOOOOOOOOOOOO" we let out the biggest cheer of our lives and sent silent prayer to which ever of the gods would listen. We'd made it to vipers and it felt real good.

I pulled Kara into a hug when we calmed down, "Congratulations"

"You too, Lauren."

Lee did the same to Kara and then took me a little by surprise as he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me on the cheek. We pulled away a second later and he looked into my eyes. "I… I'm sorry I… don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's okay, really"

"You know your Dad will be so proud of you"

"So will yours." I look at them both " Honestly, was there ever any doubt that the Son of William "Husher" Adama and the Daughter of Todd "Blackjack" Myers along with the best hot shot pilot to hit the Academy in thirty years "Kara "Starbuck" Thrace wouldn't make it to Vipers?"

"Not a chance." Starbuck replies Lee and I just laugh. We grab our duffels out the lockers and head for the door.

"We really should celebrate". Kara says

"Oh, we will." Lee offers as he holds the door.

"Bet your ass." I say as I walk through the door and throw him a smile.

I really was born to fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a loooooong time I know but I will be finishing this story. :) Remember to Read and Review.**

**Chapter 2**

We walked back to the dorm. We where still all on an emotional high. I thought about calling Dad and Mom but there was so much to do. We had to pack, we'd be moving in the morning. Vipers… I was beside myself with excitement.

Lee walked beside me occasionally I would feel his hand brush mine. "So, what do you think we should do to celebrate?" I stopped and turned to him outside my room with a wicked smile on my face. He smiled back and pulled me close. We kissed and he whispered into my ear.

"You know that would be fine with me…but I think we should all do something together. Kara has worked hard for this too."

Kara had run ahead and was in the room when I entered. "You're right. I shot back at Lee. You have any ideas?"

Kara watched our exchange knowing full well what we were talking about as I went over to my locker and began packing my non-essential items so they could be moved to "Viper Camp."

"Come on Wildcard, we can do this later. Kara walked over to the door and Lee put his duffle down as well. "We need to celebrate people."

"Yeah, I suppose." I answer her. I turn back to Lee. "I ask again any ideas?"

"Why don't we get a drink at the Officers' Club. They are open to Cadets tonight." I smile at Lee's suggestion grab his arm and the three of us head out.

---

I am a service Brat. But I was still not completely comfortable in the Officers' Club. I'm told by many that it takes so time to get used to and time to be accepted by the old school officers as it were.

Lee, Kara and I sat at the bar and had a few drinks. Well, Lee and I had a couple. Kara had a few. We spent the night sharing flight school stories and childhood stories as well. Lee had recounted what it was like to grow up in his father's shadow. He was definitely doing this for Kara's benefit. I already knew the story. I was a troubled one and Lee was giving Kara the abridged version but she seemed to appreciate the semi happy stories of Lee's childhood and mine. Her childhood was not as rosy.

We had been here for a few hours now and Lee and I were enjoying ourselves. I had been a while since we were together without the pressure of War College or flight instruction. We knew it wasn't likely to last. He held my hand and would occasionally steal a kiss. The Bartender was about to cut us off when a major approached the bar. Kara had honestly had a few too many and was beyond tipsy Lee and I got to our feet and saluted. He saluted back and turned his attention to Kara.

Kara attempted to acknowledge him but her speech slurred. "You're kind of cute." She slurred as she attempted to stand up.

I buried my head into Lee's shoulder.

"Kara." Lee put a hand out to try to stop her.

"No, it's all right Cadet." The major replied, as he put an arm around Kara.

"What awre you do flyboy?" Kara asked futilely trying to slip from his grip. Lee and I looked up at her. This was bad. There was no other way to describe it

Lee and I are a terrified by the turn of events. I grip his waist and burry my head into his shoulder again.

"I believe that I will be escorting you back to your dorm now Cadet."

I stand up straight and face the Major, "ah, Sir, we appreciate the thought but He," I point to Lee," and I were just about to help her back and put her to bed."

"ahhhhhhhh I wan to go home with the pretty boy Major here. What you say, flyboy, yooou bunk?

"I'm turning red and Lee looks like he is about to be physically ill."

I find my voice first and Lee steps closer to Kara. "I'm sorry Sir, this….won't happen again. We…We'll just take her home now."

"Cadets stand easy but… You two look like you're having fun tonight. Why don't I take her back to the dorms for you? "

"Now you're talking." Kara turned to Lee. "Why don't you take her home and enjoy the night."

"Why don't you shut your mouth Kara?" Lee whispered. "Sir, that won't be necessary. We will just take her and be on our way." I followed Lee's lead and took hold of Kara's left arm while Lee took her right and walked out of the O Club before anything else happened.

---

Back at the dorms we put Kara in bed careful to lay her on her side.

"That was one close call in the Officers' Club." I said as Lee and I packed Kara's bags before leaving. I finished up mine as well and put them out as instructed.

"It's something I care not to repeat. Although I have to be honest with you Lauren you were really cute tonight." Lee stood behind my and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why Thank You Cadet Adama." I smiled.

"Hey, what do you say we go to bed in my room and put the boots at the door." Lee kissed the back of my neck and it sent a chill up my spine.

I smiled deviously into the mirror. "I thought you would never ask." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Lead the way."

----

When I woke up the next morning I was wrapped in the warm, strong embrace of Lee Adama. I loved when we did this, it wasn't easy around here to find the time to be together but when we did it was magic and it was magic last night. Of course, let be honest the alcohol helped.

I tried my best to roll over and get up without waking Lee. When I attempted to sit up I immediately regretted my actions. Note to self, don't consume more the one, Alcoholic beverage the night before you enter viper training. "I groan and continue to sit up, slowly, very slowly. My groans and protests wake Lee. He takes one look at me and a smile comes across his face and he laughs. If he weren't so fraking cute and sexy I would have killed him.

"I don't think it's fun." I need to shower and we need to get moving or we are going to be late."

"You're so cute when you're flustered." I throw a pillow at him and he retaliates by kneel on the bed and pulling me back down with him. He kisses me passionately. "Good Morning my love."

"Good Morning." I smile up at him. As much as I would love to go another round with you we don't have time. WE are going to be late."

I stand up and collect my clothes before heading to the showers with Lee following close behind.

---

We caught the bus to the Viper Training Camp on time and all in one piece or at least Kara was close to it. We agreed that this would be the hardest flight training we would experience to date. Kara would be fine She has the natural ability to fly. Lee and I have the book smarts and it's in our blood for the first time in my short career, if you could call it that yet, I was not concerned about myself I was more concerned for Lee. Yes, my father, Todd "Blackjack" Myers was a natural pilot and people knew him but it was no comparison to the shadow following Lee around. He would always be expected to do great things. Go above and beyond because his father.

I love and respect my Godsfather but sometimes I think that people forget the Cadet Lee William Adama is not WILLIAM ADAMA. He is Lee Adama they are two different people. Two different people I love very much for different reasons.

This training would be hard on Kara and me but it would be hardest on Lee. The Three of us were bunkmates now, as we were ranked one, two and three. In the ranks lies the heart of the problems for Lee Adama and myself, Lauren Myers.

We stepped off the bus together with twenty-two other green Viper cadets. We met the lead flight instructor outside the barracks

"Nuggets, Attention!" We fell into place and dropped our bags at our sides. The flight instruction walked up and down the row.

"My Name is Colonel Maxamilan Chandler I'm the best flight instructor at the Academy and for the next six months your are all Mine! He stopped dead in front of Lee and I while finishing his open statement and continued on "I don't care who you are or who you are related to. They aren't going to help you now."

Colonel Chandler is legendary in is own right. He eats Nuggets like Lee and I for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is six foot two this a military issue blonde crew cut and two hundred and fifty pound of muscle and is no fan of children of legendary pilots.

"From now on, I'm the only thing that matters to any of you. In fact, you may refer to me as God. Is that Clear?"

"Sir Yes, Sir." The group chanted to our new 'God'

Kara Scoffed at his statement. I inwardly cringed at her reaction and watched as Chandler got up into her face. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Thrace?"

"Yes, Sir."

"The only one cadet whose reputation precedes her." Chandler was taunting her. I only hoped she wouldn't take the bait Lee and I looked straight ahead as the colonel, I mean 'God' dressed Kara down.

"It seems to me Thrace that you spend an awful lot of time in hack for several different kinds of disagreements with superior officers. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Kara responded.

Chandler was inches from Kara's face. "That won't happen here Cadet, from now on I refer to you as Starbuck, and when God speaks Starbuck, you listen. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir, God, Sir"

Chandler stepped back. "As for the rest of you. You will earn your call signs in time. Settle into the bunkroom. Your first Theory Class will be in thirty minutes.

I watch as Chandler steps in front of Lee. "Let's hope our family's reputations don't get in the way of _my_ teaching." Chandler walked away and his second in command stepped up

"You have fifteen minutes to, pick up your books, stow you're gear, put on your flight suits and report for roll call." We stood transfixed for a moment, until he spoke again.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get a move on.! We all took off at a run. Lee, Kara and I stayed close together. As we were jogging to get are gear, we talked about our viper training orientation.

"Well that was enlightening." I offer to the group sarcastically

Kara rolls her eyes and Lee smile that incredible smile he smiles. "You think, Lauren! He apparently doesn't like nuggets who are offspring of pilots. He defiantly doesn't like Lee's old man."

"I noticed that. I wonder why he doesn't like your old man?" Lee and I step up to get our things and leave. Kara is close behind. Lee doesn't answer my question and instead jogs to the bunkroom and puts his gear away.

"Hey" I sit down next to him as he finishes unpacking and dressing. "You okay?" I put an arm around him. I know certain sacrifices will have to be made during our training but I love Lee Adama and I will support him anyway I can. We will get through this together or not at all.

Kara has joined us in the bunkroom and she shows her concern for Lee's behavior.

"Lee?"

"What?" Lee snaps

"You feel better now? I ask with a smile.

"Honestly, no, not really I wish people would stop comparing me to my father. I'm my own person Lauren. Why do people insist that I just be William Adama son? Why can't I just be Lee?"

"I wonder the same thing some days, Lee. The answer is we are not our fathers. You can be Lee Adama the same way I will always be Lauren Myers." I hug him and walk over to my bunk to get dressed.

"You two will always chase the ghosts of your fathers' reputations. You just have to show them that you are a good pilot in your own right."

Lee looked at Kara and me. "You're both right. How are you Kara? That was a hell of a dress down you got there.

"I'm fine, I'll show him." Kara smirked.

Lee and I both laughed and replied. "No doubt."

---

We left the bunkroom and walked to the lecture hall talking about the day's events on the way Lee and I were absently holding hands. Kara was talking about the dear Colonel Chandler

"I wonder what he meant by the rest of you will get your call signs later."

"I don't know but we'll find out."

"You two better watch it. Kara motions to our hands and smiles at us. "If you're not careful…"

I pale at the thought and let go of Lee's hand. We always knew it might come to this the two of us just weren't ready to put our relationship on hold.

Kara walks into the lecture hall and Lee holds me back for a minute. He grasps my hand again. "Hey, we are going to make it together. I will always be here for you. I love you. I don't care what Chandler thinks or says." He squeezes my hand, lets go, and I smile at him before we both enter the lecture hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Viper training is to say the least intense. We were a class of Twenty-four a month ago. Now we are a class of fifteen. Viper pilots are the elite of the Colonial Fleet. The best of the best, you have to have incredible control of yourself

Each of us got three challenges, if an instructor called us on something in the practical part of our training—zero g, flight ops, combat simulation and so on we received a strike or challenge. Three strikes and you were out. You would still be a pilot but not a viper pilot.

Kara, Lee and I made it a nightly habit to get together and study. It worked well for us. It allowed Lee and I some semi-alone time and we were able to make sense of the bookwork and theory assigned to us. Lee and I having attended War College the pervious three years did well with the combat theory. Kara excelled in flight theory we all used this fact to our advantage.

Chandler had yet to let up on Lee or myself along with the six or so other pilot's kids. He mouth was getting old and being singled out wasn't fun.

Karen "Hex" Collins was the first to bring Chandler's history to our attention. Apparently Lee's father and mine served with Max "Crusher" Chandler and they left him out to dry during a black ops-training mission. The mission had just been declassified and was now used as a training tool at the academy.

"You see they just left him their to fend for himself. He had a wingman but your fathers were given order to cut their losses and bug out. Chandler's ship was damaged he was left on the ground and given SAR orders to wait for extraction. He told the inquiry he felt the CO of the mission made a bad call." Karen was busybody no it all type and told us this after a particularly bad classroom day in which both Lee and I were dressed down in front of the final fifteen.

"Dare I ask who the CO was?" I was sitting on the couch in the lounge in the safety of Lee's arms. I felt him squeeze me closer to him, as if he knew what was about to come out of Karen's mouth

Lee bent down and whispered in my ear. "I bet I know already."

"It was Lee's dad." Karen answered with a hint of sympathy in my voice if it was Uncle Bill that could only mean one thing for me and my treatment by Chandler. It wasn't going to get any better because my father was Bill's wingman. They had been ordered to leave Chandler and the others behind—albeit temporarily.

"Okay, that explains us but what about you and the others?" I ask standing up and collecting my books.

"It's easy Lauren. He doesn't like hotshot pilots, he doesn't like great pilots and he wants nothing to do with anyone who may be better than him. Lee said with a hint of disgust in his voice, while collecting his own books.

The next week weren't any easier Lee and I spent a lot of time together the written part of the training was taking it toll on our sleep and cuddle time as Lee and I called it but the end result was worth it.

We all made it through the combat simulation tests I scored 15, Lee 17, and Kara 12. After we left the simulation room Kara was a bit distant.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Lee asked as we walked into the lecture hall.

"Your girl got me. "

"Excuse me." Lee was as defensive of me as Kara was venomous in her tone.

"Lauren she got me today."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I didn't know we were in a competition. As long as we all pass we're all in. You've been doing great on those combat target sims. You just had a bad day. 

"A bad day could land me out of the top three in graduation order." Kara jogged away from us.

I jogged toward her and caught up Lee was close behind. "That's what you're worried about? Graduation is still three months away. Kara you are a natural pilot. Do have any idea what that does to your marketability? There won't be a posting that won't want you when we get out of here.

"Well from the looks of things today you and Lee are naturals too."

"Kara!" Lee was getting angry at her current attitude. She was challenging everyone lately even chandler. She even spent the night in hack a couple of times but she was still with us.

"Lee let her be." I said placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him away from her. I was confident that her mood would improve in time. It's hard being passed by classmates in Sim training. She would get over it.

---

"Nuggets Attention!" The master sergeant called us to attention and we all rose as Colonel Chandler entered the room. He walked in front of us and stopped to stare at Lee and I before stepping up to the podium.

"Some of you were impressive in Sims today. Some of you were not. You have to trust yourselves and trust your wingmen or you will die out there. This isn't about glory, this isn't about who's better, this is about survival. It you miss you die, if you make a wrong turn, bank to fast, fire too soon you die. You are the defense of the Colonies you are the elite of the Colonial Fleet. Your job is to save lives and if necessary give your lives in pursuit of that goal.

You may be asked to fly combat mission after combat mission will little sleep, you may be in a situation were you have to continue to fly and in order to do that you have to take stims so you can defend the fleet. Tonight you will meet here at 19:30 we will work on Combat readiness drills and we will work on Stim induced reactions--- you will be up, alert and working in combat situations in vipers for the next three days." Chandler stepped down from the podium. Before he left he stared each of us down. "If any of you fail to stay awake or react correctly in the next three day you will be gone. Some of you only have one challenge left. I would suggest you use your time wisely the rest of the day. Written test will be Thursday, directly after the combat simulation is complete. I suggest you use the time between now and 19:30 to study and sleep. Dismissed."

We all stood there after he left in stunned silence. Three days. Is it possible we could be put in a combat situation that would require us to be put in a viper on and off for three days, with no sleep, in this day and age in the fleet. No it wasn't possible.

"Come on, we better get some sleep." Lee said as he put his arm around me and led me away to the bunkroom. I wasn't about to argue. He wanted to sleep and he wanted me in his arms. I figured I would take whatever he was offered to me to give me strength.

---

We were up at 17:00. I joined Lee for a run before the combat training exercise. We had drill this morning. We were timed on how long it took us to scramble to our vipers in a combat situation. I felt that I could improve my time. Lee felt the same way and so did Chandler, he dressed us both down for being sloppy and not living up to our family reputations. We needed to be flawless. We had been flying the Vipers for three months now, landing and preps were easy by now but that wasn't even the half of it. Tonight would be challenging for all but the last straw for many it was obvious this was meant as a way to thin the pack.

---

"Nervous?" Lee asked after I returned from the shower.

"Not really but I know it will be tough." I turned to Lee as I put on my uniform jacket. "Did you eat yet?"

"I was just about to leave and get something before we had to report. He closed his locker. "Want to come?"

I snake my arms around his waist. "I sure do Cadet."

"Hey, you two should get a room!" Kara shouted in jest as she entered the room.

"And someone needs to learn how to knock." I shoot back.

"There were no boots by the door." She smiled at us. "You two ready for this tonight?"

"It's not just tonight." Lee states dryly.

"As we'll ever be." I answer for both of us. "We are going to grab some chow. Want to come with us?"

"Sure."

---

After we finished at the mess we headed to the viper-training center. The academy had a complete Battlestar, simulator set up complete with vipers so we could train close to actual environment to prepare for real life situations.

Lee and I took our places in the mock ready room and waited as the rest of the class began to file in. We sat and talked with members of the class until we were called to attention. We all responded standing tall until we were given the order to sit.

"Good evening, Nuggets. A word of warning to some of you before we begin, for some of you this is your last chance. You bail out of this exercise and you pack up and go home. " Chandler remained behind the podium, in front of the mock mission plans. He stared intently at Lee and I. " Some of you, we have to dig deep down to complete this task, others will have other inspirations to rely on. A few words of advice remember your roots." Was Chandler actually giving us help? Did he really want to see Lee and I succeed? I almost fainted in shock.

"Take your seats." We all seat down and wait for our instructions.

"Although this is not wartime. Many of you will serve on Battlestars and as such combat situations may arise. At the very least you will participate in mock drill, like the ones we've participated in here." Chandler changed the image on the screen behind him. "Tonight you will start a multi-day exercise. You are all on a Battlestar, in a heavy combat situation. You may be called up at anytime to protect this mining ship from attack. Make sure when you get to your ships you fly tight and you fly together. I know some of you have been getting sloppy in the simulators. Don't think about you get sloppy tonight your done. Treat this as if it were a normal day aboard ship. Go about your business as you would on any posting. "Good hunting! Dismissed."

---

The first few times the alarms sounded we did fine. They seemed to never let up every forty minutes we would jump up from our card game, meal, or bunk and head to the mock fly deck into the cockpit. This simulation went on for twenty-four hours.

"Lee, will this every end?"

"What's the matter Wildcard, tired? Starbuck mocked as we ran one more time from the rec room to the fly deck simulation area.

"No!" I just can't see straight in the cockpit my reaction time is horrible. I don't if I can live through around round.

We reached the simulators and climbed in. The deck crew handed off helmets and helped with collars.

"Lauren, just remember to trust your instincts!" Lee yelled to me before our canopies closed and we engaged in another round with the enemy.

We all lived another round. We went back to the bunkroom and slept until the next alert sounded and we all made it through that round as well.

Lee sat down next to me after we completed the recent round of combat simulations and handed me a cup of coffee.

I looked at him with my eyes half closed. "Do have any idea how much I love you at this moment?"

Lee leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I think I'm beginning to understand. I love you too."

We've been going for thirty-two hours now. How much longer do you think?"

"I don't know. They've started some of the groups of pilots on stims. I know Kara got picked last night. She says she doesn't like them.

"Yeah, They screw with your concentration and reflexes, slow down you're reaction time. No thanks. That's not for me."

"I agree but we may be next."

"I know." I said finishing the coffee left in my cup. I put the cup down in enough time to hear the latest announcement from the command deck.

"Attention all pilots pre-flight briefing beginning in five minutes."

"Time to get reamed a new one by Chandler."

----

We sat in the ready room waiting for Chandler to come in. Most of the cadets were slummed over in their chair trying to catch any kind of sleep they could. Others were climbing the wall—those were the people obviously on the stims.

"Attention!" We all did are best to quickly get to attention. Some of us failed miserable. If you didn't get up you either had Chandler or a drill sergeant in your face. "

"You all are pathetic! You're times are slowing down, your percentage of kills has dropped like a rock and you're percentage of combat fatalities has risen! Some of you are on Stims. You are using that as an excuse. Don't! Yes, stims will slow your reflexes and reaction times but that isn't to be used as an excuse for poor performance. Everyone in this room whether you're on them now or not we have to learn to work with them because their will be a time in the future where you will be on them. Is that understood?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" We answered in an exhausted voice.

"What was that I didn't quite understand that?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!!!" Our response was stronger this time and apparently acceptable.

"You aren't done with this simulation yet, Nuggets! Those of you who aren't on stims expect to be before this is over. You all need to get used to working under the influence. Your numbers will be placed in a lottery and drawn randomly. If you are chosen report to the MO on duty that is all Stay on your game, good hunting. Dismissed!!"

We all stood at attention and waited for him to exit the room.

"I really hope I don't get chosen. I said as we headed out and back to the rec room." I needed more coffee.

It turns out that Lee and I did get chosen and we performed the last sixteen hours of the simulation in a drug-induced haze. The good news was that we scored the highest in our class for the simulation. Kara didn't do so well finishing tenth in the class. We only had two washed out completely by the end.

With the combat simulation under our belts we only had three major things to worry about. The written exam, the practical exam, and the check ride. The practical included mock combat launches and performance from the deck of an actual battlestar the check ride and the particle posed the biggest problems for Lee and me was these were the portions of our training where Chandler could really stick it to us.

Lee seemed a little more confident since the combat sim that Chandler would give us a fair shot. I hoped he was right. It sure seemed like he didn't like us very much but the constant name calling and being singled out seemed to have died down a lot since the combat simulation. We just had to be prepared and have a little faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D

Disclaimer Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore et al. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having fun.

Authors Note: This is but no means my first fan fiction; it is however my first BSG fic, and the idea is a bit of a departure for me. The only thing I own in this story is the character of Lauren "Wild Card" Myers.

Title: Academy Days

Author: GEM

Feedback. Feedback will keep me writing please send it good, or bad. Flames will be used to make popcorn.

Rating: T

Date: April 6, 2005

Characters: Lee, Kara, Lauren and eventually the ensemble

Story Timeline: Pre-Mini for right now

Spoilers: Mini and Season 1

Summary: Lee, Kara and Lauren's journey through the academy and flight school, their first assignments and their lives and relationships (friendships and otherwise)

Chapter 4

Ten days of studying to the wee hours of the morning. We drank enough caffeine to kill anyone and here we sat in the lecture hall. A huge red clock counting down the number of hours left for the written exam. Lee was two rows in front of me Kara three rows in back. None of us dare look up to see how the other was doing we went through each question. There were a few that made me second-guess what I knew but I had to stay clam and think clearly. I would get through it.

Three hours after we started the exam the drill sergeant announced it's conclusion. I sunk down in my chair and put my head on the desk. At last it was over, I did the best I could all the theories made sense all my reasoning made sense. I handed in my test paper, collected my pencils, and left for the dorm. I intended to sleep for a very long time. The practical was next. I needed to sleep before I was launched off a Battlestar and put into a combat situation.

I went into the bunkroom and collapsed on my bunk. I was the first one back. I lay there for a while and finally hoisted myself up and changed into some sweats before going to bed. I pulled the curtain on my bunk in hopes that no one would disturb me. No such luck. I heard the hatch open and Lee walking over to his locker. He was talking with Kara.

"She's probably sleeping I know that's what I'm going to go do. I'll see you later Lee."

"See ya, Kara."

Lee came over near the bunk after I heard the hatch close once more. "Lauren."

"Yeah."

"You okay."

I'm exhausted but I think I did okay." I rolled over and opened the curtain. "How about you?"

"I'm going to sleep. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine Lee."

"I hear the practical starts tonight."

"Yeah. They will be banging on the hatch soon." Lee climbed into my bunk and held me.

"Are you worried?"

"A little I just want to sleep."

Lee pulled me close and kissed me lightly. "Then we'll sleep."

--

BANG BANG BANG. "Cadets front and center, flight ready and standing tall in five minutes. Lee and I were rousted out of bed. We scrambled to get ready and followed orders.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." I said as I reached and put on my last boot. Lee finished zipping his flight suit and grabbed the rest of our flight gear. We joined the rest of the dressed cadets standing at attention.

Colonel Chandler walked down the inspection line. "I'm impressed Myers. You too Adama, Very nice."

We said nothing we knew better then to open our mouths.

"Listen up nuggets it is my sad duty to inform you that we are almost done with one another. Tonight is stage two of your final training exercise to put it in terms you will understand. This is the beginning of the end. This is stage one of your check ride. Launch and landing on a Battlestar in several different situations. You will be asked to do three take offs and three landings for the Battlestar Columbia. The first will be a computer guided launch and landing, the second a hands on launch and landing and the final a standard launch, either computer guided or hands on with a combat landing. You must achieve passing marks on all phases of this exercise to be invited to do the final part of your check rides is that understood."

"Sir Yes sir." The group responded loudly.

"Very well, when I call you names please step forward. Adama, Bailey, Cotter, Myers, Landis, and Thrace." You are assigned to Raptor One the rest of you are to follow the sergeant's directions. The raptor leaves in five minutes. For some of you it will be your final ride. " Chandler stepped closer to Lee and myself. "For others, if you want to return home to your families with honor you better watch out.

--

When we arrived on the Columbia we were intoduced to the panel of superior officers that would be grading our execution. Then we were sent to do the pre-flights with the birds we would be using. Lee and I were working together as our birds were next to one another.

"I can't believe Chandler."

"Lauren he's been doing it for the last month. Do you expect our last weeks to be any different? We have been his fodder from the beginning. He doesn't like our fathers so he doesn't like us, but I really don't care. I'm not excelling here because of my father and neither are you. We are excelling because of our own abilities.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"We get through these two final exercise all that left is graduation. "

And celebration."

And celebration, but let's not lose sight of the tasks ahead.

"Would you two stop the yammering?"

I jumped down for the ladder onto the deck. "You finish your pre-flight, Starbuck?"

"I did and I'm ready to take my chances with the lottery."

Lee joined us by my viper. "Let's just hope we don't draw first."

"Attention the flight deck, all viper trainees please report for per-flight briefing. All trainees report for per-flight briefing.

--

We entered the ready room and received our final instructions from Chandler before drawing numbers. We were lucky neither of us drew first. I was seventeen, Kara was fifteenth and Lee was twenty-first. We waited and watched our classmates before us. When my number was up. I walked confidently to my viper. Lee's words were floating in my head: Stay calm, one moment at a time, slow and steady. You will do great. I love you."

The first set of take offs and landings was flawless but it's easy to do when the computer is controlling it. The second set was the best I have every done. I received higher marks then Kara had on hers and she had the highest yet. The third set with the combat landing I told when I returned to the flight deck was flawless. I finished my post flight in enough time to join Kara and few other of our follow nuggets to watch Lee do his exercise. He was flawless as well and matched my scores. We did all on our own with no mention of our fathers from any of those who were judging us.

The following day we returned to Caprica and drew for our final check ride. Kara went first and scored well having been thrown for a loop in a combat situation but she was successful over all and would earn her wings. Lee went next Chandler threw him into an unexpected inverted spin but he managed to get out of it and pass with flying colors in all of the sections. I was last, even though Chandler continued to taunt both Lee and I, we did well. I wasn't thrown anything I could handle and passed the check ride as well.

We walked away from the airfield knowing we had made it we were all viper pilots we were the best of the Colonial Flee the last line of defense. All the reminded was Graduation, leave and our first assignments.

--

I rolled out of bed the next morning to find Lee was gone there was a note on the table with my name on it. It said, "Good morning, love, I went for a run and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope you slept well. I'll see you when I get back. Love Lee." He was always a romantic. I went over to my locker and pulled out my personal effects and duffle and packed up. Next I pulled out my dress uniform, gloves and dress shoes. All the brass was polished as were my shoes but I went over them anyway. After I was finished with that I headed for the showers it was already 0700, and graduation started at 0900.

"Hey sleepyhead." Kara hit me as I entered the head."

"Ouch, what the frak was that for?"

"Kara!" Lee yelled.

"Sorry, but we Graduate in like an hour and this one," she pointed toward me, "just got out of her rack."

Kara smiled back at Lee and I as she stepped into the showers. Lee put his arms around me and kissed me. "Good Morning, Lieutenant Myers."

I giggled at the use of the new title. "Good morning to you Lieutenant Adama."

"As much as I would like to stand here in your arms all morning, we should hit the showers. Lee broke the embrace and walked with me to the showers. We kissed lovingly before separating ourselves and hitting the showers.

--

I stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like an hour straightening, buttoning, and polishing all the brass on the uniform. I was the lead in the color guard. Mom, Dad, Todd, Aunt Caroline, and Zac would all be looking for me to me, as would about two thousand other people. "You'll be fine. I will be right behind you." Lee came up behind me and handed me my gloves and kissed me at the base of the neck.

"Lee not now."

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself." Lee stepped away and I turned toward him.

"You look beautiful, Lauren."

"You're very handsome yourself, sir." I straightened his jacket for him and brushed some lint away. "Are you nervous?"

"It will go away once we get started."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a knock on the door Lee walked over to open it. He stood immediately at attention when he saw the assistant flight instructor "Matthew "Marker" Wells, at the door. "At ease." Lee and I stand easy. "Good morning, Cadets."

"Good morning, Sir." We both answered as Kara walked through the hatch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Good Morning Sir."

"Good Morning Cadet. I would just like to take some time to say that I believe all of you will make fine viper pilots. Colonel Chandler also wanted me to remind you that you will all be marshalling this morning and he would like you at the stadium early to go over assignments.

"Yes, sir." We answered.

Marker turned to leave and then turned back "Oh, Apollo, Wildcard, off the record, nice going you both really showed Chandler."

"Thank you, Sir."

--

We arrived early to the stadium as ordered, "Cadets over here please. Colonel Chandler waved us over. "Thank you for coming, Cadet Myers."

"Sir." I stepped forward and saluted.

"Is your color guard prepared."

"Yes sir."

"Very well we will begin shortly

"Yes sir." I step away and have a quick word with my color guard and look into the crowd. I take a double take.

"Hey, Lee." Lee walks over toward me.

"What's up?"

"Look." I pointed to the front row where my father, mother and brother are sitting.

"Your Parents, and Todd, Don't worry You'll be fine."

"I'll be fine thank you cadet, but that wasn't what I was referring to. I step behind him, take his head in my hands, and turn it so he can see the front row. "It's not my family, I was looking at Lee, it was yours." I smile. I'm so happy Uncle Bill kept his promise to me. In my last letter I asked him to come to gradation to see Lee and I. He wrote back and told me he would do his best.

"Oh Lords, I knew mom and Zac would be here, but Dad… I mean Commander Adama."

"Lee you were right the first time, it's your father." I walk around to face Lee. "He loves you, Lee, and I love you too."

"Cadets form up! The fifty of us all stood in order in our two by two lines. I took my place at the front with the honor guard. The Colonel would marshal the first twenty-five. The major would marshal the remaining twenty-five.

Chandler walked by and inspected our uniforms Lee and Kara were both standing close to me. "Very Presentable, Cadets. He raised his voice to speak to the entire class. "Congratulations to you all, it will be my honor to serve with you. Cadet Myers."

I stepped forward. "Sir."

"Form your honor guard and fall out."

"Yes, sir." I picked up my honor guard and began the long march down the center aisle. I heard Kara whisper don't trip, as I took my first step down the aisle, I smiled and look straight ahead.

The ceremony itself was long, two keynote addresses and remarks about the class from Colonel Chandler preceded, the roll call.

"It is will great honor that I present to you the latest graduates of Viper Training School. Lt. Lee "Apollo" Adama." We all cheered as Lee was presented with his wings. Several other names were called before Colonel Chandler was standing in front of me "Lt. Lauren "Wildcard" Myers." Chandler pinned the wings to my uniform and saluted. I saluted back before he moved down the line.

--

After Graduation was over we filled out and waited outside for our families. We spend some time with friends while we waited for the corawd to clear.

"So Lauren where do you think you'll end up?" Kara asked as we watched the people leave.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Hopefully, on a Battlestar where she belongs…"

I stopped talking and turned around to face my father, mom, Uncle Bill and Aunt Caroline. Zac was talking to Lee and I could help but smile at my family. "Daddy"

"Way to go Pumkin."

"Dad must you call me that here."

"He means well dear." My mother smiled at me.

"I know but.."

"I'm sorry Lauren I'm just so proud of you."

"We all are dear." Aunt Caroline. added

"Yes we are and I have to agree with your father here. I seen your scores Lauren. They are very impressive." Lee came up behind me. "Yours too Son. You'll both end up on Battlestars some day for sure, and soon."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Commander."

Bill Adama walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, just as he had to Lee when we first met up with the family outside. "I know I outrank you. I know what they've taught you but, I'm still your Godsfather, I'm still Uncle Bill don't forget that. "I love you, and I am very proud." Uncle Bill kissed me lightly on the cheek.

He went to Lee again shook his hand again and hugged him. "I love you son. You take good care of her."

Lee whispered something into his father's ear that sounded like. "It's not my wedding yet and not here."

We all went out to dinner that night to celebrate Lee and I with our families. We had two weeks off now before we would be deployed. None of us knew where we were going to end up but we did know wherever we ended up it would be an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore et al. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having fun.

Authors Note: This is but no means my first fan fiction; it is however my first BSG fic, and the idea is a bit of a departure for me. The only thing I own in this story is the character of Lauren "Wild Card" Myers.

Title: Academy Days

Author: GEM

Feedback. Feedback will keep me writing please send it good, or bad. Flames will be used to make popcorn.

Rating: T

Date: July 15, 2008 (complete)

Characters: Lee, Kara, Lauren and eventually the ensemble

Story Timeline: Pre-Mini for right now

Spoilers: Mini and Season 1

Summary: Lee, Kara and Lauren's journey through the academy and flight school, their first assignments and their lives and relationships (friendships and otherwise)

Chapter 5

Lee and I returned home at graduation. We spent some quality time with family. I played ball with Todd who was home from college. He and I along with Lee and Zac spent a few very nice summer days at the beach. Lee was a bit nervous about what our future held and so was I. It was likely that we would be split up and not able to see one other, except when we were allowed leave. The thought of not being around him, not being able to reach for his hand, touch his face or kissed his lips made me feel sick inside. Lee felt the same way about me.

We spent nights lying on the ground looking up at the stars. "Do you regret any of this?"

"Not for a second, my only regret is having to be away from you. I love you Lauren." He leaned in a kissed me softly.

"I love you too. We won't be apart forever Lee."

"I know, it's just I didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't think I would ever fall this hard for you. I mean your family but, you mean so much more to me."

"I'm not family by blood Lee."

"I know. I said you're more then that." We kissed and held under the stars until the early hours of the morning. We had three days left and tomorrow our orders would arrive.

--

The knock on the door came at breakfast the next morning. I stayed at Lee's that night so we were eating with Aunt Caroline and Zac when we heard the knock at the door. Lee got up and answered it. "Lieutenant Lee Adama?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is for you Son. I need you to sign here." The military messenger handed him an official looking envelope and a clipboard and pen. "Do you know where I might find Lieutenant Lauren Myers? I went to her address and the Major said she wasn't home."

"Yes, Sir, just a moment."

Lee ducked into the kitchen and smiled. "Lauren they're looking for you too. You need to sign for them." Lee said holding up the envelope no doubt containing his orders.

I smiled at Lee then at Caroline, put my fork down, wiped my face, and stood up and walked to the front door. "Good Morning Sir."

Lieutenant Myers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good Morning, this is for you." The messenger handed over an envelope with the Colonial Seal on it. "Please sign here." Lauren picked up the pen and initialed the paper next to her name. "Thank you, have a good day."

I smiled and thanked the man closing the door. I walked back to the kitchen and came up behind Lee. I wrapped her arms around him and showed him the envelope. I saw Caroline smiled at us. "Did you open yours yet?"

"No, you?"

"Nope." Lauren kissed him on the cheek.

Lee sat and stared at the envelope. You go first?

"No, you go you earned it."

"Okay fine together then. Lee picked up his envelope and I held on to mine. We

counted to three and ripped them open. Atlantia! Galactica!"

"What did you say? Lee said as he took my orders.

I sunk into the chair next to Lee. I got the Galactica." I repeated in disbelief.

Caroline smiled and stepped up behind the young woman. "And is that so bad."

"No, not all Aunt Caroline. Not at all."

Lee stood up and kissed her. "He loves you Lauren. He'll take good care of you. I think it a perfect first assignment for you."

"Hey, he loves you too Flyboy don't forget it. Atlantia is a good assignment too. We got very lucky."

"Yes we did. I wonder how Kara made out.

--

Kara Thrace stared at her orders in disbelief. This couldn't be right. There was absolutely no way this was right. Picon shipyard, Picon defense wing. Well it wasn't a battlestar but it wasn't some moon base either.

--

Lee Kara and I met up at the Caprica City Carnival the day we received our orders, two days before we were to deploy. Lee and I had spent a couple of days alone at the beach and we were happy to see Kara again. The banter was still the same and the trouble was too.

"I swear…he's cute."

"He's also way to old for you Kara." Lee said as we both Lee her away from the bar. Come on Kara. I say as Lee and I head for the Farris Wheel.

"Oh, know…"

"Come on Kara your not drunk so it will be fine. Don't ruin our last bit of fun as the three musketeers for a while."

We stood in line talking about our new duty assignments. Kara was assigned to the defense wing on Picon, at the Picon shipyard. It wasn't a battlestar but they were the best group of first responder the Colonial Military Force has. I had come to terms with serving with Uncle Bill. My dad was very proud and I felt that for some reason he knew all along. I made a mental note to ask my new Commanding officer about that, if I got the chance.

We stepped on to the Farris Wheel and I sat next to Lee and Kara sat across from us. Lee wrapped his arm around me as the wheel began to move after a few minutes the ride stopped with our car at the top. "It beautiful, up here. Kara said.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

"It's beautiful for sure." Lee said looking into my eyes. "Just like you." Lee drew me closer and kissed me.

"Oh, ewww, guys, I feel like a third wheel here. Get a room already." Kara said we broke apart and all laughed as the ride began to move again. It was times like this I was going to miss along with my time with Lee.

--

Two days later my father, mom and Aunt Caroline were all outside as Lee and I walked out in our class A blues, with our respective posting patches on our shelves, and duffle bags over our shoulders.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yes, dad."

I stepped down and gave him my bags and hugged my mom. "I'll call and write. I promise."

"I know you will. Lieutenant."

Lauren turned to her brother. "I know there both in the military and all but take care of mom and dad, okay little brother."

"You got it sis." I hugged Todd, walked next to Aunt Caroline and I hugged her.

"Take care of yourself, if you need anything…"

"I know Aunt Caroline."

Lee walked up to his mother. They talked in hushed tones for a few minutes and Aunt Caroline wiped tears from her eyes. "I love you mom, I'll write. I'll see you for the holidays. Hey Zac, it's all on you little bro."

"You got it big bro."

--

Dad dropped as at the spaceport wished us both luck and hugged as goodbye. We hugged and saluted for good measure. We walked into the spaceport and checked in. Lee and I were leaving a couple of gates apart so we walked together. "Hey, I got something for you." I stopped and handed Lee and envelope. "I love you, Lee."

Lee opened the envelope and looked at the picture of the two of us at our graduation party. "It's great. I have this for you…it's for your locker and this." Lee handed me and envelope and a small packet and a bigger package. "The small one is for you. The bigger one is for Dad if you can get it to him."

"Sure…not a problem." I put the package in my duffle. I then opened the envelope and found a note and picture for my locker no doubt. The note said we'll never truly be apart because I'm always with you." The small box contained a ring with the eternity symbol on it and our initials. I put it on my finger. "Lee you're going to make me cry."

Lee gathered me in his arms. "Don't. I love you and I always will." Attention Raptor 412 to Battlestar Atalantia is now boarding. "I have to go. I see you soon and talk to you sooner." Lee put his hand on my heart and I returned the gesture. "Remember I'm always with you right here. I love you."

"I love you too. We kissed as the announced his name for boarding. "Go." I watched Lee run toward the raptor. Shortly after he left they called my name for the flight to Galactica.

--

Lieutenant Lauren Myers, reporting as ordered Sir, I stood at attention on the wing of the Raptor

"At ease Lieutenant and welcome Aboard Lieutenant Myers."

I stepped off the wing onto the Galactica's flight deck. "Thank you."

"I'm Captain Jack "Ripper" Spencer, CAG. I assume these are your official orders.

"Yes, Sir." I said as I handed the paper over.

"Okay then…everything seems to be in order. You've come highly recommended by your instructors. I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"I know that you and the old man have a family history are you feeling a bit worried about that Wildcard. I guess what I should ask is are you afraid of what people might say."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted and follow me. Let's walk and talk. I'll show to the bunkroom and then we'll report to the Commander.

"Yes, sir, thank you sir. I've never been afraid of what people would say because of my name. I'm not black jack Myers, He's my father and I love him and value every lesson he has ever taught me but I'm my own person. I never wanted favors because of who my father or godsfather is I'll make my own way. I'll get places on my merits and merits alone Sorry to be so blunt sir."

"That's not blunt at all I think that is very smart of you. I know you and members of your class had it rough with Chandler because of who your related to but I for one am impressed by you. I saw your final check ride and combat sim in person. I was very impressed by your skills. That is why you are here. I served with your father; I admire your father, but honestly. Your not here because of her father, you're here because of you." This is the bunkroom. Ripper opened the hatch. The last bunk on the left, down on the bottom is open.

"Okay." Lauren moved to the last bunk on the left at the bottom and put her duffels down. She opened the locker and put the picture up first before putting her things away.

"We meet the Commander in ten."

"Yes sir." Lauren stowed some of her belongings in the footlocker at the bottom of her locker. She straightened her uniform and picked up the package from Lee for his dad.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir." Ripper led the way to the Commanders quarter introducing her to people and giving her a tour along the way. The ship was perfect, just as she had imagined a family it was a good first assignment.

Ripper knocked on the hatch and Lauren heard a familiar voice invite them in."

"Captain."

"Commander." Ripper and I walked in a stood at attention and saluted.

"As you were."

"Sir. Allow me to present Lieutenant Lauren "Wildcard" Myers, sir."

Adama took the paper and filed them away. "Thank you Ripper. Spencer nodded saluted and left. "Lieutenant please have a seat."

Lauren sat down tentatively "Yes, sir."

Bill heard the hatch close and looked at Lauren "Relax, Wildcard. I asked Ripper to bring you because I wanted to go beyond the official greeting per say. I wanted to talk to my godsdaugther."

"How are you?"

"Fine Sir."

"Lee?"

"He's very well. Should be on the Atlantia by now."

"Yes, we actually had a long discussion about that. He seemed very exited.

"Yes, I think he is." Lauren picked up the package "He asked me to give you this."

Bill reached over and took the package "Thank you. What do you think should I open it?"

"I think you should, Sir."

Bill looked up at me. "If don't stop calling me sir. I'm going to send to bed without dinner." Lauren smiled halfheartedly. "When we're alone, especially in her…it's Bill or Uncle Bill, I may be your commanding officer but I'm still family is that understood Lauren."

"Yes s…" Adama looked over his glasses deep blue met brown. "Uncle Bill." Lauren corrected herself with a smile.

"See it wasn't that hard. Bill looked down at the note in front of him and read it allowed. "Mom and I though you should have a copy of this…I love you dad. Please take good care of Lauren. I love her very much and miss her already. Love, Lee." Adama looked up at me again as I was wiping my eyes. "It's okay, Lauren. I see he gave you the ring. He's had it for about a year…he was looking for the right time.

"Well he found it."

"I'm glad, this is wonderful. He held up the picture for me to look at before he stood it on his desk. It was the same picture Caroline had given my mother. It was of Lee and I and Uncle Bill and Dad after the Graduation ceremony.

"It's a good place for it."

Bill stood up and I followed suit. "I think so too." Bill walked over and sat in the leather chair and invited me to sit next to him. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"You know I do?"

"I figured you would. Ask away?"

"Really, I only have one at the moment? Did you ask for me to be assigned to Galactica?"

"No, I did not. My CAG was selected to watch the combat simulation and grade it with the brass. He picked you out. He was very impressed. I was approach by a few of my superiors about conflict of interest because we are family of sorts. I told them it wouldn't be a problem. Ripper and I now have a star pilot on the air wing. I was right wasn't I, it wouldn't be a problem?"

I looked up and smile. "No sir. I won't be a problem for Lieutenant Lauren "Wildcard" Myers or Lauren Myers. If I could be bold will it be a problem for Commander William Adama?"

"Not at all nor will it be a problem for William Adama. "

"I really should be going. " I stand up and Bill walks me to the door.

"I very happy to have you here."

"I happy to be here, Sir."

I walked back to the bunkroom I had already made friends and this was what I had always dreamed of. I was born to fly, it was in my blood and now I was fulfilling my dream. I am a viper pilot.

The End.


End file.
